


Right Here

by Redmoog



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Inspired by http://happygoldfish.tumblr.com/post/175874133612/imagine-the-racer-boyfriends-after-a-battle-andBumblebee loses his voice after a battle and they’re both terrified, but Knock Out helps.





	Right Here

The battle was rough. The ground was slick with energon—enough to make even the most careful of mecha slip if their attention was diverted for even a moment. 

Knock Out disliked battles. He disliked messy ones even more. They were dirty and violent and way too intimate in the way only some mecha understood. All the unfamiliar touches and scratches, all the pain. He always felt so vulnerable when he was fighting in close-range. Anyone could just grab him and pin him and wreck his face, or something.

He was only messy when he knew he could win. He could not win an all-out fight. He lacked the brute strength that Megatron possessed, or the special engine-revving thing that Breakdown could do. He was no outlier. 

He searched for Bumblebee among the crowd of injured mecha returning to the base. The Quintessons were a bunch of assholes. They’d been attacking the Cybertronians for days. Each clash on the field brought the Cybertronians no rewards. The Quintessons were only slowly slaying them. 

Bumblebee was staggering through the crowd, searching for him. Knock Out quickly ran to his side. Bumblebee was shaking and something was obviously wrong. It took him a moment to place it. 

His optics widened in horror and he quickly escorted Bumblebee to their medibay, whispering words of comfort and ignoring just about every other mech who glanced at them. Right now all that mattered was his lover, and that was Bumblebee. The crowd parted for the medic and his patient. 

The yellow warrior’s field was pulsing erratically with the harsh kind of terror that comes with past trauma, the kind where all one could do was press oneself into a soft surface and wait for the worst to be over. Paranoia and distress ran rife through them both as they feared he worst. Knock Out tried to keep his field as level and calm as possible, but it was hard. The only thing keeping Bumblebee together was his experience as a warrior. Show no weakness, for it will only cause trouble. It will discourage the troops and lead to defeat.

The same question was in their minds: was Bumblebee going to lose his voice again?

No, Knock Out told himself firmly. He would not let that happen. 

Only when they’d reached the safe serenity of the medibay did Bumblebee allow himself to break down.

His sobs were disturbingly silent. Knock Out held him close while running a few scans (at first this said ‘running a few scams’ but thank goodness I realised it was wrong). He sagged in relief when the results came back as ‘repairable’. 

He relayed this information to his racer boyfriend. After a few minutes of emotion-venting, Bumblebee was ready to hear him speak.

“Just remember: what happened back then is not going to happen now,” Knock Out said. “Tomorrow we’re fixing you up, I promise.” He dimmed the lights and started preparing a berth for them. “But for now I need you to get some rest.”

He smiled. 

“I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://happygoldfish.tumblr.com/post/175874133612/imagine-the-racer-boyfriends-after-a-battle-and
> 
> I’ve never done Bumblebee/Knock Out before and I don’t ship them, but this was surprisingly fun to do.


End file.
